


Wake Up

by Vegorott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley falls asleep and Aziraphale is left alone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: After finding Crowley asleep, Aziraphale assumes it's just a normal nap. Then a week goes by. Then a month. Then three months and Aziraphale is left explaining to the others why Crowley is absent. He eventually goes to see Crowley and realizes how much he misses him.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble prompt request from Tumblr and it kind of blew up on me

Aziraphale gently knocked on the door to the building Crowley had claimed as his many years ago, he would call it his home but Crowley was never a fan of calling it that. They’ve had many houses throughout the millennia but they’ve never really found a ‘home’. 

“Crowley, dear, Madame Tracy dropped some cake by the shop earlier and I was wondering if you wanted a piece.” Aziraphale wasn’t lying about wanting to know if Crowley wanted some cake, but he was also there because he had called Crowley and he didn’t pick up. Crowley always answers, he’s only missed one phone call from him and that was when Hastur and Ligur had been there. Well, it was mostly Hastur since Ligur was...taken care of. “Crowley?” Aziraphale knocked one more time before turning the knob, knowing it was never locked since only people with Crowley’s permission could enter, a ‘never-ending miracle’, as Crowley called it. 

The usually, somewhat, put together rooms were a lot messier than Aziraphale has ever seen them before. There was no sign of it being caused through violence, no stress, it just looked like things were used and never put away. That was still enough to cause some panic to form in Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Crowley? Crowley, you’re home, yes?” Crowley would never go out without a least sending Aziraphale a quick text, just letting him know he was going out so there wasn’t any worry and Aziraphale would do the same. After both of them almost dying by the hands of those that were supposed to be their kind, they relied on each other a lot more nowadays or would at least check-in and make sure the other was feeling fine. 

When there was no answer from knocking on Crowley’s bedroom door, Aziraphale let himself in once more, a little laugh of relief escaping his lips when he found Crowley in his bed. He must have just dozed off. Crowley must have just gotten annoyed at something and went straight to bed rather than tidy up. That was fine, that was normal. Aziraphale knew how to handle Crowley taking a simple nap. 

“I’ll come back later, I’m sure there’ll be more cake.” Aziraphale chuckled and absent-mindlessly picked up some clothing and placed them in a laundry basket before leaving the building. Crowley would be up later that day and come by the bookshop, he always did. 

x~x~x

“Adam!? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home, dear boy?” Aziraphale said loudly in shock when he opened his shop door after closing hours to find Adam standing there, body slumped a little in worry. 

“Crowley didn’t come over today,” Adam stated. 

“Come over where? Oh, come in, come in. It’s too cold for you to be standing out there without a jacket.” Aziraphale gestured for Adam to enter the building. 

“Crowley usually visits.” Adam closed the door behind him, looking up at the bell for a moment after it rang. 

“Visits?” Aziraphale picked at his fingers as he tried to figure out what Adam was referring to. 

“Ever since that day at the Base, Crowley comes sees me and the Them once a week and he was supposed to come today,” Adam explained from where he stood. 

“Would you like some tea or perhaps some cocoa?” Aziraphale offered. “And maybe Crowley just lost track of time and will be there tomorrow.”

“He’s never been late.” Adam finally turned around. “He’s always there exactly seven days after his previous visit. Every Friday at five in the afternoon and he stays until seven and he gives us all a biscuit before he goes to see you.” 

“Oh.” Aziraphale looked over at the chair that Crowley liked the most, it was next to the heating vent and was in direct sunlight during the day. It had been a while week since Aziraphale went to Crowley’s place and he still hadn’t shown up. 

“Is he okay? My friends were sad to see that he wasn’t there today and I don’t like seeing them sad.” Adam stared down at his feet down, shifting his weight between them. 

“He’s fine, my boy, he’s always fine.” Aziraphale gave Adam a forced smile, hoping the child couldn’t tell that it was. “I could get you a biscuit if you want but you should head back home so your parents don’t worry.” 

“They’re asleep,” Adam said with a shrug. “Do you have chocolate ones?” 

“Of course! Let me go get it real quick.” Aziraphale stepped away and when he was out of sight, he snapped his fingers and a plate of chocolate treats appeared in his hands. He spun right back around and walked up to Adam. “If it’ll help, I’ll stop by Crowley’s and let him know that you miss him. I’m sure he must have just gotten busy with something and lost track of time and wasn’t sure if being late would be okay.” 

“You miss him too?” Adam asked as he took a treat. “He should be here and he’s not.” 

“How do you know he comes here after seeing you?” 

“He says ‘I’m off to see my angel’ and we all know that’s you. My mom thinks it’s cute.”

“Your mother knows of us?” Aziraphale went stiff. 

“She thinks Crowley is another kid.” Adam had another treat. “I tell her about the games we play and she likes that I’m ‘expanding my friend group’.” Adam sounded like he was quoting her, he must have overhead it since it wasn’t likely she had said that to him face-to-face. “Let him know he can come back whenever he wants. It doesn’t have to be on a schedule.” Adam grabbed a few more treats before suddenly vanishing. 

“It’s only been a week. Nothing to worry about.” Aziraphale said to himself. 

x~x~x

“I’m still expecting Crowley to show up,” Newt said with a weak laugh before sipping from his cup, making a face when he burned his tongue. 

“I agree. It’s rare to see one of you without the other.” Anathema said as she pushed up her glasses with a hand after having looked down at a book for a bit. 

“Crowley’s just been tired lately,” Aziraphale said with his own weak smile. 

“Do angels and demons really need sleep?” Newt asked. “Like, you can’t die unless you’re killed, right?” 

“It’s complicated,” Aziraphale said. 

“The sleeping or the not dying?” 

“Both.” 

“Can’t you just check on him?” Newt pointed up and Aziraphale’s brows went up as well. “Doesn’t he live here with you?” 

“Not all couples live together,” Anathema said, flipping through a few pages before sighing and closing the book. 

“I think you’re thinking a little too much on mine and Crowley’s...uh...relationship.” Aziraphale cleared his throat, that last word causing his face to feel warm for some reason. 

“I can’t tell if that means you’re not together or if all you do is have se-” Newt stopped when Anathema elbowed him in the side. “-ow!” 

“Thank you for letting me look around. I’ll find that book one day.” Anathema said, handing the book to Aziraphale. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for it, your dedication to finding it had got me intrigued as well. What was the title?” 

“ _ Kama Sutra _ . But I want it in its original language, the original text, you know? I want it to feel more authentic when we learn from it.” Anathema was gesturing towards her body as she spoke. 

“I...I am actually able to help you.” Aziraphale tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Give me just a moment.” Aziraphale went over to a wall and pressed his hand against it, hearing Newt gasp when it pushed back like a panel and it shifted over to the side, showing a hidden storage hole. 

“You do not.” Anathema watched as Aziraphale picked up a book and went back to her. “How? Why? When?” Her questions came out all at once. 

“Crowley managed to get his hands on it a while ago, not sure how and I don’t think I ever want to know but he gave it to me as an ‘April Fools’ gift on the first of April. He still loves that silly holiday he helped create.” 

“I’m not shocked he came up with that.” Newt chuckled. 

“Why do you have it locked away like that? I get keeping it in the back so kids don’t find it, but the secret apartment seems a little much.” Anathema asked as she gently opened the book, how it was in such great condition was beyond her. 

“Hearing Gabriel yell ‘pornography’ without there actually being any is terrible enough. I don’t even want to imagine what it would be like if he actually found erotica.” Aziraphale rubbed at his temple.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to return it as soon as we’re done and in the same condition,” Anathema said, giving Aziraphale a quick hug. 

“Don’t have too much fun, I’m not helping pay for a medical bill because you misread the book.” Aziraphale teased with a wag of his finger. 

“Thank you again, and let Crowley know that I owe him too,” Anathema said. 

“I’ll be sure to let him know.” Aziraphale smiled and snapped his fingers, sending the two back to their home. “I’ll be sure.” He added in a softer voice. It had been a month without Crowley. A whole month. What if he didn’t get up for years, decades, centuries? It’s not like he hasn’t slept for that long before. But what caused it? Did Aziraphale do something wrong? He should go back, right? He should make sure Crowley was okay, right? 

x~x~x

“Crowley...Crowley?” Aziraphale was, once again, at Crowley’s building and knocking on the front door. “Oh, dear.” Aziraphale walked in and found that the house was in the same condition it was in three months prior. He had been scared to come back, worried that he was the problem and him arriving would make everything worse. 

It was getting hard without Crowley. Madame Tracy and Shadwell kept asking about him almost every day. Adam showed up once a week, almost crying the last time he had been there. Anathema and Newt had come back with the book and both of them had convinced Aziraphale to come to the building, saying that he should at least peek in and make sure he was still there. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale walked straight to the bedroom, the door at the same angle where he left it. After opening it, he saw that everything was still the same. The clothing was in the basket, the glass of water was still full and Crowley was in the same position on the bed as well. 

Aziraphale went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Crowley’s feet next to him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, hoping that him just being there would be enough to wake Crowley, but after twenty minutes of stiff silence, he knew that wasn’t true. 

“Crowley...Crowley, dear, please wake up. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s leg. “Madame Tracy misses talking with you, Adam misses playing with you, Anathema and Newt miss seeing you.” Aziraphale swallowed. “I miss your snark, your wit, your walk, your talk, your...everything.” He took a moment to move up the bed so he was now next to Crowley’s chest. “I miss you walking into my shop every day, sitting in your chair and asking me what I’m up to. I miss us going out to eat, haven’t been to the Ritz in forever and I can’t go without you, it’s our place, it’d feel wrong.” Aziraphale’s chest and eyes were beginning to burn. “I miss your jokes, your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when your working on your plants or when we’re together.” Aziraphale sniffed, there were tears forming and he didn’t care to stop them. “I miss you. I know it’s only been three months but it feels like an eternity without you.” Aziraphale gently placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek. “Wake up...please. Please, I need you back. Even if it’s just for a moment at a time, I need you. Please.” Aziraphale leaned down and pressed his forehead to Crowley’s. “Please.” 

“Angel?” Crowley’s voice came out soft and hoarse. 

“Crowley!?” Aziraphale straightened up quickly. “Crowley, you’re awake! Oh, thank heavens!” 

“You’re here? I thought you were mad at me?” Crowley was clearly only half-awake as he pushed himself up slightly. 

“Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?” 

“I was late. I was late seeing Adam and Them and I was late seeing you. You weren’t there and I thought I upset you.” Crowley blinked a few times. “I came home to take a nap because I was upset too.” 

“Crowley, my dear, I was out getting a new book. I could have sworn I left a message.” 

“Machine’s broke.” Crowley rubbed at his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Three months.” 

“Three...damn. Was only supposed to be an hour. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m just glad you’re awake.” Aziraphale patted Crowley’s shoulder, leaving it there. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Crowley put a hand on top of Aziraphale’s. 

“A lot happened while you were absent.” Aziraphale’s face was starting to warm up. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.” Crowley was feeling warm as well.

“We have all the time in the world to catch up.” Aziraphale unconsciously started to lean. 

“As long as it’s with you.” Crowley closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. It was a short kiss, just enough to feel it before they moved apart. 

“O-Oh.” 

“That was a long time coming,” Crowley said with a small smile. 

“I believe it was.” Aziraphale was the one to initiate the kiss, both letting it last just a bit longer. 

“Want to go to the Ritz?” Crowley asked. 

“As long as it’s with you,” Aziraphale repeated with a wink.

“Perfect.” 


End file.
